Moonlit Future
by kaiirine
Summary: Kagome had always felt that she was different and incomplete. After she stumbles into a well she finds herself whole and content in the arms of a ruthless creature w/ piercing gold eyes. The most beautiful creature she ever laid eyes on.
1. Prologue

Moonlit Future

Summary:

Kagome had always felt that she was different no matter how happy she looked on the outside she always felt as if a part of her is missing. Wen she accidentally stumbles into a mystical well she finds herself whole and happy in the arms of the most ruthless and most beautiful creature she ever laid eyes on.

Disclaimer: I own squat!!

Prologue:

Silence. That's all there is in the dark. The moon red as blood hung high on the sky gracing the land of the North its radiance and mystique once in millennia, accenting its beauty the stars brilliant as diamonds decorated the night sky. "Beauty in Darkness", the lone figure thought as he stood atop his palace silently watching the world below.

His dark ebony hair gently moved with the wind without being disheveled while his piercing blue eyes watched the trees sway and leaves fall. He is a picture of beauty and serenity as he watched over his land that slowly turned into slumber.

Tonight was the night his family has waited for. The fulfillment of a prophecy.

He stretched his aura far and wide to keep outsiders and unwanted elements away from his home and away from his mate that is currently giving birth to his first born.

The wind around Sugimi suddenly felt still despite its gentle caress earlier. The moon glowed even brighter and the trees stood still as if an on coming storm is coming and then he felt it.

Power undiluted and pure so unlike any others he'd felt before.

He ran toward it as if drawn to it like a moth to fire. As he got nearer, the power gently caressed his skin as if soothing and assuring him. Sugimi slowly pushed the door open with his clawed hand.

His mate, Hitomi was on the bed cradling a bundle on her arms. "Anata…" she called to him gesturing him to come and see. When he got closer to his mate he slowly took the bundle off of his mate's arms and into his strong one's. He peered at the bundle on his arms and what he saw amazed him.

His pup, his beautiful daughter had her markings which are usually give when coming of age by their sires. Two blue stripe marks her cheeks and similar lines on her wrist and feet. On her forehead a silver crescent moon with a star under it adorned her face which proves that she is his heir, the mark of nobility of the demon clan that ruled the north. But on the middle of the crescent moon a lone gold tear drop appeared, the mark of a powerful priestess. Hitomi's mark, his mate.

"She's beautiful…my love. Thank you." He told his mate.

Hitomi looked lovingly at the seen before her thankful to all the kamis of the many gifts she was given. "Anata…name her." She told her mate.

Sugimi kissed his pup on her forehead where her mark lay. "Kagome…my beautiful pup shall be always loved and protected" he told his pup as he placed a silver bracelet on her left wrist.

Out of nowhere the wind inside the room moved as if a storm is coming. He placed himself protectively over his mate and pup. The winds became fiercer and stronger, in the middle of the room a hole appeared. "Anata!" Hitomi clutched tightly on her mate's arm as she felt the wind tug on them. The wind became wild. Hitomi felt Kagome's power rise.

Sugimi felt it, as the wind blew fiercer Kagome's power started rising. He tried to tighten his clutch on his mate and child but as he did kagome's power tried to purify him. Hitomi pushed his mate away to protect him from their child's power. But as she did so. Kagome was pulled towards the hole. When the both of them tried to reach for her the hole closed and the winds died down.

"Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sugimi's mate screamed for their child. He closed his arms and calmed his mate.

"Anata…forgive me. Because I----"he placed a kiss on his mates lips to silence he and told her. "The bracelet I placed on her is made from my fang. It will protect her from any harm. Let us wait. Someday I know, Kagome will return to us."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own squat…

AU: thanks for the reviews, made me very happy considering it was only the prologue. It's my first ever fanfic so if u guys have suggestions I would gladly accept it.

Chapter 1

had been a teacher for many years now. He is always calm and composed when teaching. He was having his class like any other day, but as he went on his class he could not help but be distracted by a student who blatantly slept in his class. 'How dare she!' he thought.

He approached the student and proceeded to waking her by tapping her shoulder lightly. This student had the nerve to sleep in his class and would not even wake!

"Oi..Higurashi…Higurashi!! This is not the class for sleeping! Wake up!!" one blue eye peered at him while a hand casually swatted his like a fly. The students who witnessed it sweat dropped while some tried to contain their giggles.

"Sensei…is that a new way of waking someone taking a nap?" slammed both his hands on Kagome's desk causing her to sit upright. The nerve of this girl, she just transferred in this school and here she is sleeping and complaining?! "If your so bored and want to sleep, how 'bout you answer the problem on the board!"

Kagome sighed and said, "Sensei…don't you know that if you keep PMS'ing your gonna turn bald. And believe me…even with your hair on doesn't help with your looks." The class erupted in laughter after hearing her say it. "Higurashi!!" the teacher yelled while placing his hands on his waist. "Fine…fine…geeez…" Kagome slowly stood and walked toward the board. She looked at the equation for a minute and after that she took the chalk and wrote another equation below the given.

The teacher's eyes grew wide in surprise; he can't believe that she answered the problem in that method. He hasn't even taught the class yet how to do it.

Kagome went back to her seat and proceeded to spend the rest of the time in slumber.

The teacher shook his head in wonder and addressed the rest of the class. "I only allowed to sleep in this class since it seems she is already advanced. If I catch anyone else sleeping will go straight to detention." A series of "Awww" can be heard from the class as he proceeded to lecture.

Kagome was about to stand and move out the door when some of her classmates flocked around her. "Hey that was really cool!" she heard them say. They introduced themselves as Yuka and Eri, she heard a lot of praise for her but she paid less attention on them. "Uhm…hey its really nice talking to you guys but I really have to go…I have an errand to run." She lied, which her classmates believed with ease. After saying goodbye's she ran at the back of the school. Kagome looked around for others, when she was satisfied that no one was around. She called forth her powers. Light engulfed her body as her mind concentrated on the place she wished to go as she teleported herself.

When she got home she changed into sweatshirt and pants then proceeded to the dojo to practice. She always spent her afternoons like this. "Reiki" she gently uttered, and then out of nowhere a sword appeared on her hand.

When she was a child she noticed how different she is from others. She can see demons walking around in human guise; she can even tame some of the demons to follow her will. She learned that she has healing powers and much more, so she decided to train with the help of some old text books on mikos and some instructors for fighting techniques. She currently have four demons at her command a fire cat named Kirara, the nine tailed flame youkai Shion and an elemental demon named Ai. All three of them were tamed by her while her fourth demon had always been with her ever since she can remember. Yuweh had blue eyes and white as the moon hair, he was beautiful and strong. He has big black wing like an angel of death and has the power to use sorcery.

"Yuweh…" she called. Her demons live in her shadow protecting her from any kinds of harm and when she needs them they materialize in front of her. Yuweh appeared with his stoic expression intact. "Let's spar. And see who washes the dishes." Kagome told him. Yuweh bowed and smiled at his mistress "As you wish." And with that they preceded their mock fight.

At a distant past…

A lady wearing an elegant kimono kept pacing the dining room, while directing the servants. She was a picture of royalty, her long silver hair hung behind her while her posture was straight and elegant. She had a beautiful figure despite having carried and given birth to two pups. Her aura radiated excitement and happiness as she arranged some flowers into a vase.

Inu no Taisho watched his mate as she prepared the room. He hid his aura while observing his beautiful mate. Her happiness radiated off of her and he knew exactly why. The Lord of the Northern land sent a messenger to his palace a few days ago, informing him of his visit.

The Western and Northern House have been close allies for a long time. As a pup Inu no Taisho and Sugimi has played together and been good friends since then. They regarded each other as brothers and always came to each others aid if a need arises. When Sugimi decided to take a mate he was shocked to know what kind of person his brother decided to be with. Sugimi not only chose a human but also that human was a powerful miko. A miko that came from the line of Midoriko the legendary miko who was known to all for her power and battle prowess.

When he was first introduced to Hitomi he noticed that she was unlike any other miko he'd ever met. She was kind and compassionate to all; usually miko's were self centered and hated youkai believing that they are tainted dirty creatures. But when he met Hitomi not only did he feel at ease but his mate Aurea loved her instantly like a sister would.

Ever since then their houses had been as close as ever they even hoped that their houses would be merged through their pups but that did not happen. Many summers ago his brother's heir was born and was lost momentarily. Hitomi became depressed at her lost and it scared Sugimi that his mate might never recover. Due to Aurea's constant visit and support Hitomi eventually pulled through.

"Anata…" his mate's joyful voice shook him out of his reverie. "Anata…do you like it" she asked about her accomplishment on the room. "You've done beautifully my love…I'm sure Lady Hitomi will appreciate it" Aurea's face beamed with joy upon hearing her mate's compliment.

"Oh…where's Sesshoumaru I don't sense him anywhere near. Is he out again?" she asked. His amber eyes gleamed at his eldest pups mention. "He went out to survey the lands I'm sure he'll be back for dinner." Inu no Taisho place his arm on her shoulders and led them out to greet their guest.

Sugimi was approaching the castle overhead noticing the powerful barrier that encased it. Upon his approach the barrier parted for their entrance and instantly he felt waves of happiness coming from his mate and knew exactly why.

Two figures were standing below awaiting their arrival. One figure he knew was Toga's while the other was Aurea's the source of his mate's glee.

The men spent the time discussing over matters over their territories while the women stayed by the gardens to enjoy the morning sun and each other's company.

The men joined them later as they conversed on a lot of things. "Oh..I haven't seen Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha anywhere. Where are they?" Hitomi asked. "He is surveying the lands right now…I'm sure he'll be back later. Inuyasha is with his instructor studying" Aurea answered.

Inu no Taisho talked about his eldest pup. His chest swelled with pride as he talked about his pups, he was worried about Sesshoumaru though. Aurea sighed "I'm happy that he is perfection as a warrior but I worry if he'll ever mate. He almost killed a female the other day just for daring to approach him. He hates humans too." She looked at Hitomi fondly and added, "The only human he ever allowed near him is you."

Meanwhile a Silver haired demon gracefully ran across the land cornering a demon who dared to attack a village under his father's protection. He flexed his claws while slowly moving towards his prey. The mouse demon shook with fear as he watched the predator slowly approaching. He decided to attack rather than wait for his death but failed as he met the stronger demons deadly claws.

"A vermin like you dares to attack this Sesshoumaru? Hmp..Pathetic" he flicked his wrist downward painting the ground red with blood.


	3. Chapter 2

AU: waaaah….so sorry for being late… thought I could get here by morning and update soon…I got here late afternoon and after a long butt torturing ride…well I plopped as soon as I stepped in the house…am really sorry…I'll try my best to update faster and improve.

Disclaimer: I own squat!!

Moonlit Future

Chapter 2

The Northern Lord calmly stood outside the palace balcony, his superior eyes silently gazing the star filled horizon. He was alone to ponder his own thought while his beautiful mate was inside talking animatedly to the Lady of the West. The night breezed lovingly caressed his midnight tresses floating gently behind him, his pristine garments gently moved with the wind without a crease. The wind blew its gentle breath swaying the trees and bending the grass to it capricious will.

Sugimi elegantly stretched his hand forward catching a sakura blossom. He held it there admiring its distinctive beauty; as he continued to appreciate the bloom in his hand. His thoughts swayed to another beautiful creature that he lost many a summers ago. He felt a pang of pain in his heart while thinking of his beloved pup.

It has been a long time ever since he gazed upon the face of his sweet angel. He clearly remembered the day she surprised his person when her raw, undiluted power touched his skin while her small clawed hand gently clutched at his finger.

He lost his pup the very same day she was born but deep in him knows that she is well protected and safe. The trinket he gave her was made from his fang, giving the wearer absolute protection. If his pup is placed in danger, the fang would alert him.

While pondering his thoughts a familiar scent invaded his senses laced with an unquestionable power. There is only one creature whose power rivals his own; his trusted friend whom he met while he was but a small pup. The Western Lord Inu no Taisho.

"Hmm…my friend, the finest wine and the company of our mates are enough to warm the room inside. But here you are alone left in the company of the cold night" a voice crooned behind him.

"Toga…" he turned to see the Western Lord watching him with laughter in his eyes. "Alone? Surely you meant to accompany me old friend." he said.

Through out the lands no creature dared to call the four ruling lords by their names not without losing an important appendage of their body. Their heads. As a ruling lord himself he only allows his mate and pack mates to call him by name.

The House of the West and North had been close allies ever since he was a pup and because of that he made a close friend out of the western heir. They considered themselves as brothers even without the bonds of blood, they grew together and learned various things together and as such the Western Lord simply became "Toga" to him.

Amber eyes watched the Northern lord with mirth in his eyes "the darkness of the night holds a lot of mystery unknown to man and youkai. But right now your thoughts are much more mysterious to me."

Sugimi raised one elegant eyebrow at his friend amused by his statement "Indeed…" he silently said.

"Care to cast some light to this old friend's curiosity?" Toga gently asked.

The Northern Lord's expression became soft as he silently uttered, "Tomorrow will be exactly eighteen summers since the day my pup disappeared from these arms of mine."

Toga noticed the distant look on his friend's eyes filled with longing for his pup. As a father of two he understood, placing his clawed hand on his friend's shoulder he said, "One day I'm sure…she will return to you and your mate"

His eyes held a knowing smile as he added, "And when she does our houses would finally become one."

Sugimi regarded his friend's statement with amusement dancing in his eyes, knowing fully well the implications of what he said.

"Indeed…the day my pup returns will be the day a prophecy shall be fulfilled."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Kagome, humans use tools and words to convey their feelings and their thoughts. They use their wit and knowledge to live. They don't fly and use powers if they willed it just as you do, as a human you should learn and remember those…" Kagome pondered on her grandfather's words as she gazed at the setting sun while walking her way back from school.

Her mother Maya had always been a dotting parent; she was present at every function her school held or just be there when she needs a warm hug. While her grandfather Keitaro told her of bed time stories and spoiled her with many things.

She has a family who accepts and loves her, and yet…she felt alone.

She knew from the very beginning that she was different, an evidence of that is her ability to tame creatures and her powers. Her family made sure she does not feel out of place by supporting her of her many endeavors, without failing to remind her often of how a human should be. Her looks itself screams of her humanity but Kagome herself doubts that very same fact.

Kagome sighed deeply when she remembered that today she's finally turning eighteen. She reached the stairs leading up to the shrine where the Higurashi family maintained. As she ascended she noticed the eerie silence surrounding the grounds as if fore boding a storm. As she approached closer to her house she noticed slight movements inside.

'It must be another one of those surprise party' she thought. Her mother always made sure she enjoys her birthdays and often times throws a party to celebrate.

"I sense no danger from inside…" Shion gently said while remaining concealed in her shadows.

Kagome casually preceded to the door her expression perfectly masking the fact that the supposed surprise is no longer a surprise. Darkness immediately greeted her sight; she moved towards the direction of the light switch and turned it on. As soon as the light was on, a series of greeting erupted, with her mother holding a cake in her hands. She plastered a smile on her face and thanked her mother for the surprise. Maya shooed her to her bedroom, telling her to change into something nice for the party. When she entered her room she noticed a black tube dress carefully laid on the bed, she smiled inwardly knowing full well that it was her mother's doing. She applied light make up on her face enough to accent her features and sprayed her favorite perfume. She wore black leather boots to finish her look then calmly proceeded downstairs. Kagome descended the flight of stairs and at the bottom her guest gave their greetings and exchanged pleasantries, through out the occasion she mingled and talked silently wishing for the party to be over.

It was a full moon outside as she peered at the window while mingling with her classmates and their neighbors. She discreetly left the company of some gibbering guest and moved her way towards the balcony. As she stepped outside, the night time breeze gently stroked her face slightly shuffling her midnight hair around her. She instantly noticed the bright full moon peering down on the lands. As she continued to gaze at the moon she noticed a red tint gently shadowing its surface as if the gods themselves poured a bucket of blood.

When she was but a small child her grandfather told her of how the color of the moon has its meaning. A red moon signifies endings, partings and goodbyes while a blue moon signifies great meetings and new beginnings. While looking at the moon, she wondered if what her grandfather said was true.

She looked behind her where her family celebrated with her friends and a few neighbors, the sight made her smile. They look happy and alright where as she felt the opposite, she felt alone and so out of place. She always felt as if somewhere, someone is always waiting for her; someone who needs her more than any of the people inside does.

Out of the blue the wind picked up around her and with it she felt a strong pull of power, as if telling her to come and follow. She looked at the people inside her house one more time then she decided to leap from the balcony, landing gracefully on the ground.

Kagome spread her senses wide deciphering the direction of the power she felt a heartbeat ago, as she followed the strong pull of power she noticed that she was approaching the well house near the Goshinboku tree. As she approached the door the pull of power became stronger but despite its intensity she felt strangely at home and warm inside. Suddenly the doors opened and the wind around her grew stronger towards the direction of the well. The wind around her felt like ropes pulling her closer to the well, her feet dragged on the ground as she tried to stop herself from being sucked in but to no avail. Darkness clouded her mind and ate at her consciousness gently inducing sleep. Blue light surrounded her body as she continued to plunge deeper into the well's mystical embrace, delivering her to a home she never knew existed.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Cold golden eyes looked up to find the blue moon looking down on him as one of his hands ruthlessly crushed the demon's wind pipe who tried to foolishly attacked his person. As the demon melt into nothing but a disgusting pile of goo Sesshoumaru took his leave and headed to a clearing nearby where an old dried up well sitted in the center.

As he soundlessly moved towards the well he noticed strong magic around it. He warily took his steps closer calmly sensing the air for any kinds of danger, when he felt none he proceeded to move closer to the well. He noticed nothing unusual outside the well, wild flowers surrounded it while the vines crept on its old wooden board. The wind held the scent of a human from the direction of the well, a scent so unlike any human in this land. The smell of sakura blossoms and jasmine with a hint of power caught his senses as he stood directly in front of the dried well. His curiosity peaked, 'What kind of human can possibly have power this strong' he thought. He decided to satiate his curiosity and gently moved his body forward.

As he peered down, his own amber eyes met the most beautiful twin sapphire he ever saw.


	4. Chapter 3

AU: I would like to thank for the reviews, reading them makes me feel loved and I really appreciate it…hmmm…it may take some time before I can update since its midterms week and my time will most probably be eaten up complying requirements and my duties in the hospital…Yup!! I'm a nursing student and graduating this year, hopefully…anyways enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I own squat!!

Chapter 3

Kagome felt the warmth blanket her body like the caress of a mother's warm embrace as her body fell deeper into the well's ancient magic. As she slowly drift back to consciousness she noticed the cold ground of the dried well underneath her while the moon hung high in the sky illuminating her fragile form. She noticed the smell of flowers around her accompanied by the unmistakable air of purity. As she tried to lift her heavy lids open she instantly noticed the night sky peering down at her.

Kagome's senses became alert as she slowly took in her surroundings. She knew from looking at the sky that she was some place else since the well from her home was encased in a small shed while the scent around her told her that she was no longer in the city. She slowly stood up and flatly placed her hand on her skirt straightening it from any wrinkles.

"Mistress…are you harmed?" little girl's voice asked.

"I am fine Ai…but it seems we are in a place that is unfamiliar to us." Kagome calmly answered while her hands felt gently held the vines covering the walls inside the well.

"I feel the residual magic coming from the well. It is ancient and pure, not a taint of darkness is present but somehow it feels foreign to me." Yuweh whispered while concealed in her shadows.

"Indeed." She responded. Kagome noticed the purity of the magic around her too but was not able to identify what kind of magic it was. "Never the less we should get out of here and see where this mysterious power led us."

As sudden as the strong gust of wind she felt another presence in the area. This presence she noticed held power that can rival her own laced with a sense of danger and something familiar. As the presence drew nearer she felt the hairs on her body stand as the sense of danger became more pronounced.

Kagome drew deep breaths while her right hand positioned just above her beating heart as she attempted to calm herself. As the presence stopped just above her she noticed the familiarity of its aura and how it somehow felt right to be close to it but she decided to take precaution. She drew the power deep within her and willed it to take her away into the safety of the night. The power within her responded instantaneously and wrapped her body with its light but not before she noticed a curtain of white silk-like hair gracefully draping the lip of the well and a pair of golden eyes so deep and mystifying it took her breath away.

Sesshoumaru's amber gaze met the most beautiful sapphire he'd ever seen, but just like a fleeting apparition it vanished before his very eyes. As he stood there before the well he wondered to himself if what he saw was an illusion created by the mysterious power he felt or simply a figment of his imagination. A soft growl passed his lips as he silently made a promise, 'hmm…there is a lingering scent in this area and I will take great pleasure in hunting it down.'

The wind blew his majestic silver hair as he formed his youki cloud underneath his feet and took flight in the night sky while gracing a smirk on his face promising danger to anyone who falls prey to his person.

On the far corner of the west near the border to the northern territories an ancient forest with trees older and wiser than many hid the presence of a young blue eyed creature. The rustling of trees as the wind blew became gentle music to many creatures, but the sounds the trees produced made no difference to the young girl leaning heavily on a trunk while taking deep breaths to calm herself.

Kagome placed a hand on her heaving chest as she tried to calm her wildly beating heart. The presence she felt at the clearing made her feel confused; it felt very foreign and yet somehow it felt familiar as if it was a part of her. The power the being held was unmistakably dangerous and formidable and yet she felt as if a warm blanket covered her being. Those eyes…those very eyes that met her own were deep and frightening as if secrets can never be kept from them.

"Kagome…are you alright?" Yuweh's voice gently asked while taking her into his arms. Kagome smiled and breathed his scent as she snuggled into his hold, "I am now…" lifting her eyes she noticed large trees surrounding them "Huh? Where are we?" she asked.

"It seems you have brought us into the forest mistress…as to where, we do not know." Ai calmly said while appearing behind Kagome.

"I see…" another sigh escaped her lips "but it seems we are far from the well…I can no longer feel its ancient power." Kagome straightened herself while leaving the warmth of Yuweh's arms. She stepped a little further from her companions as she took in her surroundings. She stretched herself like a cat as she spoke, "Perhaps we should find a place to rest. All that excitement left me feeling drained."

Ai's knowing blue eyes watched as her mistress let out an exhausted yawn. "Mistress…is there anything that ails you?" she calmly asked. Her blued eyed mistress only looked at her questioningly. "The presence we felt at the clearing was strong…has it…in any way harmed you?" she inquired.

Kagome smiled at her friend's worried question as she closed the distance between them. "I'm fine Ai…that presence was strong but…it was not harmful. Thank you for asking." She patted the girl's head while turning her attention to her winged guardian.

"Let's find a place to camp…enough for Shion's true form to lie freely." Yuweh's elegant brow slightly raised at his wards statement. Shion's true form is a nine tailed wolf with one horn on its head while his mane was made of white fire. In short Shion's true form spells danger to many and that's why there was never a chance for him to be released back home. Kagome caught the look on her guardians eyes, "What? Were obviously far from the prying eyes of humans and I for one…have definitely no plans of sleeping on a cold ground! At least Shion can keep us warm." She stated.

"I was simply curious…after all this is the first you allowed for such a power to be released." Kagome looked at her guardian then sighed, "I know…it's just that. After that strong presence I felt earlier, I think I'll sleep better with Shion's flames surrounding me."

"Agreed…come…I think I saw a clearing just outside of this forest." Yuweh ushered them towards the direction of the forest where the trees are thinning. As they stepped out of the forest a field of flowers greeted their eyes, "Shion…" at Kagome's call a dark haired youkai stood before them.

"Hmmm…where are we?" Shion's sleepy voice asked. Kagome giggled at the sight of Shion's sleepy face "You've been sleeping huh…"

Shion's emerald eyes met sapphires as he smiled, "It cannot be helped…I've been imprisoned before you released me. Plus the lack of nourishments on my part is making me sleepy…" he said.

"I know…and I understand. But right now I am also in need of sleep and I would appreciate it if you become my pillow and blanket for the night." She responded.

"I will erect a barrier around this area…it should be enough to mask our presence." Yuweh's voice interjected. Kagome glanced thankfully at him, "Arigatou…Yuweh".

His true form was deadly to all manner of creature that's why most feared him, his existence was a curse to many but to this girl and to those she shares a bond with, it is as comforting as cotton. He took a few steps away from her as he called forth his beast to surface. White flames engulfed his humanoid form as his transformation took place.

As the flames slowly receded a majestic nine tailed wolf stood in front of Kagome. Her eyes filled with awe as she took in Shion's form, he stood twenty feet tall while his body was covered with white flaming fur as it radiated warmth into her being. The great beast in front of her lowered itself, gently lying on the ground as its emerald eyes turned to her as an invitation to come closer. She smiled at Shion as she moved closer she walked in between his front legs and decided to rest there while Ai decided to take her place beside Shion's left shoulder. Taking her much need rest, Kagome snuggled into Shion's firey fur as its warmth slowly lulled her into slumbe. Before her lids closed she softly uttered, "Oyasumi…"


	5. Chapter 4

AN: School sucks!! Really….school is fantastic since you get to hang out with your friends and get your weekly allowance and get you to buy clothes and stuff but it sucks at the same time when deadlines causes sleepless nights or the time to enjoy our free times. Anyways, I am terribly sorry for my late…late…very late updates I'm graduating this year so a lot of work needs to be done. I hope I can make it up to you. Oh…yeah! Thanks for the reviews and those who placed my story on their faves list, I really appreciate it. Updates might take a little while since I'm having my review and all…for graduating and stuff… and I'm already rambling so proceed…and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own squat…I wished I did though...

Moonlit Future

Chapter 4

The steam from the hot springs was refreshing and relaxing to kagome, after travelling further up north for most of the day she finally found a good place to relax her much abused feet and tired body.

While soaking in the hot water Kagome leaned on a rock and looked up at the afternoon sky. She noticed the moon was already high and marveled at the beauty of it. While gazing at the moon she remembered the presence she encountered the moment she came about in this world and at how odd that she seems to find it familiar.

'Definitely weird' she thought silently.

"Lady…I do know you enjoy your baths but we are in an unfamiliar territory. It would be wise to cut it short." Yuweh said while standing guard close.

Kagome's brow lifted slightly upon hearing Yuweh and said, "Yuweh…I think I have enough training to defend myself if trouble decides to knock on my doors"

"You are too lax lady, I simply----"

"And you worry too much." Kagome interjected while getting out of the water and took a towel made by Yuweh through magic.

Yuweh let out a sigh when his mistress came out of the water and shamelessly bared herself in front of him. "Lady...you really should be more modest." Kagome chuckled a little and looked at Yuweh with a smiling face.

"Exactly what's there to hide? You've been with me since I could remember I think there's nothing for me to be shy no?" Yuweh can only shake his head slightly at his mistress's statement.

"Mistress, there's a village up ahead should we head for that direction?" Ai told her.

Kagome contemplated over Ai's information and came up with a decision. "I think it would be in our best interest to go there and find out some needed information as to where we are. Besides that presence I felt by the well was demonic and powerful enough that can rival my own so I'm a bit curious as to what manner of creature exist here."

After eating some fruits she found in the forest Kagome decided to head to the direction Ai pointed while keeping her companions hidden in her shadow.

It was a fine day to pick herbs, frolic in the sun or just play around with hyperactive kids. Kikyo couldn't ask for anything else…or so she thought.

Kikyo has been a trained priestess ever since her holy powers began to surface at the age of 6. The villagers always held her with great respect but somehow they find her cold and unfeeling at times despite her beauty and holy powers. As a master archer she defended their village against youkai who thought to make a meal out of them and at times her arrows were used to create barriers for protection.

It was just like any other day for Kikyo; tending for the sick, gathering for some herbs and walking around the village to keep everything in check. But as she walked along the edges of the village, her back became rigid as she felt a strong demonic presence around the area and to make matters worse she felt three of it heading straight for the direction of their village.

Noticing how their Miko suddenly stopped walking and eyes narrowed at the direction of the forest they calmly approached her. "Miko-sama, is there something the matter?" an elderly man asked.

"Take the women and the children on the shrine." After that brief command the man carried out the orders to the rest of the village knowing full well demons are lurking close by.

Kikyo masked her presence and kept walking in the shadows while heading into the forest. Her footfalls were silent and her breathing was light as she silently treaded the forest floor towards the source of the youki. While hidden behind large tree Kikyo's eyes widened upon seeing three outsized Oni's heading for the village's direction.

While she is capable of killing any demon, taking on four over grown Oni would be foolish. But as the protector of her village it is her duty to lay her life on the line and protect it from any harm coming its way.

While keeping herself hidden she silently notched an arrow on her bow and took aim for the nearest Oni.

It's been some hours since Kagome left the camp site to look for a village and while walking on the way some lesser demons tried to attack her assuming that she's a helpless maiden walking alone in the woods. Technically on somebody else's perspective she does look alone since she kept her youkai hidden in her shadow, making them invisible to anybody else. This is very efficient and convenient for someone like her who grew up in an era who believes that demons and magic exist only in myths. It was a form of possession that can be performed only between a master and its guardian connected together with a strong bond.

When she was younger keeping her guardians via possessions have been tedious since it took a lot of concentration and power to keep them in longer periods of time. But as time passed she grew stronger and skilled in the arts of the warrior that it had become natural for her to do the possession as easy as breathing and eating.

While walking down the path towards the direction Ai indicated her senses picked up several youki ahead of her. Two…no there's three of it up ahead and it seems to have cornered someone possessing some holy powers.

"Kagome…it is best that we find another path. There seems to be danger up a head." Yuweh's voice calmly heeded. Despite Yuweh's warnings Kagome held herself calmly and walked towards the direction where the youki is coming from. She kept presence hidden and walked stealthily so as to regard the situation carefully.

Upon approaching the scene Kagome saw a woman dressed in a traditional Miko garb surrounded by two large Oni. She was a bit far from the scene to make out the appearance of the woman, but from her direction it seems that the woman is young and the aura surrounding her body was strong enough to defeat a demon. 'But not strong enough to hold out against these two' she added silently. While on her way here she noted that there were three of those bulky looking demons…looking out for the third one she noticed a pile of ashes not far behind them. 'oohh…it seems she was able to defeat at least one of those.' She silently thought while watching the fight between the two forces.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed slightly when the two oni's circled her on both sides. While they did so, she kept an arrow notched up her bow prepared for any on coming attacks. She kept her stance steady and balanced while she was being surrounded by the two oni's. Keeping her arrow pointed up front while spreading her aura around her she waited with baited breath the oncoming attack from either side. At the corner of her eye she saw the oni on her left move, thinking that it was attacking her from that side she pointed her arrow towards that direction leaving her back open. Kikyo is a master archer and confident with her skills but when her arrow was directed against the oni all her skills were beaten by the speed of her target and managed to avoid its demise.

Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise that her arrow didn't hit its mark but when she felt the other oni on her back she immediately notched an arrow on her bow but…was not fast enough. The oni where her back was exposed to, took a step towards her and swung its bulky arms sideways that sent her slamming unto a nearby tree. She felt the air leave her lungs when the oni backhanded her and sent her flying. She anticipated the pain that came with it when her gaze saw that she was heading to a tree, she closed her eyes shut and waited for the pain. But it never came. Kikyo felt arms encircling her body in a protective manner while she felt that her back landed on somewhere soft. Slowly cracking her eyes open she noticed that the arms encircling her were petite and smooth but when she looked up to see the one who saved her, Kikyo's eyes became wide as saucers. She saw her own face looking down at hers with deep blue eyes that held the same surprised expression.

Kagome's mind was in reeling…she couldn't believe it. The person she just caught in her arms looked exactly like her, save for their eyes. It was uncanny.

Kikyo slowly straightened herself and slowly asked "You…" but was immediately cut off by Kagome. "Later…we have to deal with them first." She said while glancing at the direction of the on coming oni.

Kagome pushed the woman that looked like her behind her, "Stay Here…" she uttered while her body became ready and aware on the presence of the two oni. Her black dress fluttered all around her while she stood calmly facing the oni.

While witnessing this Kikyo noticed that her aura was nonexistent. She couldn't believe it; every being has an aura so it was impossible for this woman in front of her to have none. Her first impression with her was that she was powerful and skilled so the absence of her aura was puzzling her.

When the two oni's set their eyes on them Kagome knew that they were about to attack. Ready and anticipating their move Kagome slowly moved, walking as calmly and as gracefully as ever. When one of the oni decided to take a slug at her Kagome moved out of the way before it even connected with the empty space. Lifting her arm with her index finger and middle finger pointed at the direction of the oni, she let a small amount of her powers lose turning the unfortunate demon into nothing but a pile of ashes.

Seeing the demise of its comrade the third oni charged at Kagome; but without even sparing a glance at the charging demon she released some of her holy powers and delivered the being into the realm of the dead.

Kikyo stood by the tree dumbfounded and bewildered. The woman who looked identical to her was obviously powerful to have easily dispatched the two remaining oni without breaking a sweat. In her many years of being a miko she had never met a miko of the same caliber as the mysterious woman standing before her. Taking note of the way the woman was dressed she decided that may be she was not from around here, keeping that in mind Kikyo decided to thank her and probably ask her for a few things.

Kagome's blue eyes met with brown one's when she looked at the woman heading her way. Bowing in front of her the woman thanked her, "thank you for aiding me…I am Kikyo the miko of the village up ahead."

Kagome took note of her appearance once more and silently thought that their looks really looks similar. Keeping her expression calm she extended her right hand to Kikyo "I am Kagome…and well…am sort of not from around here."

Kikyo's brow rose slightly upon hearing that, "I can see that…your garments are not something I've seen from around here." Kagome slightly smiled at her.

"If you'd like, our village will gladly welcome you to stay for the night." Kikyo offered.

Kagome was about to agree with her when several village men surround them with farm tools firmly gripped in their hands. "Kikyo-sama…we are glad you are safe." One of the village men uttered with relief, but when their sights landed on Kagome they couldn't help but gawk at her with their mouths slightly open.

Seeing the bewildered looks of the men Kikyo raised her arm slightly indicating Kagome's presence and introduced her "this is Kagome-sama…she will be staying in our village for the night as gratitude for saving my life and ridding the village of the demons that threatened our safety." Upon hearing this the men stopped gawking at her and bowed low at her.

When they were about to leave Kagome stopped on her tracks and looked around then suddenly her skin tingled and the hair on the back of her neck stood on ends. Kikyo noticed that their guest stopped on her tracks. When she was about to inquire if something was bothering her a strong wave of youki hit her sending her flying on nearby tree. The strength of the youki rendered Kikyo unconscious along with the village men.

Ignoring the warning signals flaring in her head, Kagome stood her ground and whipped around to the direction of where the youki was from. While keeping a calm face she faced the creature that emitted that strong youki and silently gasped at what she saw.

"Hmmmm…so we finally meet." Sesshoumaru purred.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: First off, I apologize for the very late updates. I just graduated last April so I might be able to update at least a week. So here is chappy five…oh yeah…I would like to thank those guys who placed my fic on their fave list and also those who gave some reviews. I would really like to hear your reviews, it's good to know that some guys appreciate my work…(",)

Disclaimer: I own squat!!!

Moonlit Future

The air around me seems stale. A heavy atmosphere as if I am breathing static itself.

I cannot breath.

I cannot move.

My heart can't stop pounding.

Danger.

My mind kept telling me. This man, this creature in front of me is a predator. A perfect golden eyed predator.

And yet my eyes can't help but take all of him.

The forest became silent. The rustling of the leaves became nonexistent. Kikyo lay unconscious on the forest floor near a tree where she was slammed by the force of a youki. The village men were silent paralyzed with fear while some took arms and shakily stood their ground. The sweating of their fore heads was present on every individual. Their eyes kept glancing at the woman on the floor and the one with unusual garb. They wanted to run but their limbs cannot move from their place. They wanted to shout but their voices cannot come out.

All of us will die…by the hands of this beautiful monster.

They had concluded their fate when a voice broke their thoughts.

"Move all of you. Take Kikyo back to your village." Kagome commanded them sternly.

"But..---"the man began.

"Now!! And don't look back." Kagome interjected.

The village men took Kikyo in their arms and quickly fled towards their village. They took one last look at the woman who saved them and prayed to gods above that she will remain safe.

He closely watched the woman in front of him. Taking in every curve, every movement that she makes. She is exquisitely beautiful with her long midnight black tresses that gently swayed with the wind, Piercing blue eyes deeper in color as the ocean, and her smell was very unusual for her kind…the scent of night blooming jasmine and sakura blossoms. She was all in all easy on the eyes but she was human. A dirty, weak primitive human…and yet this being is obviously a creature of power if she can conceal her presence like she is doing now.

He observed how she commanded the village men and calmly stood her ground while her eyes never left his person. He was amused and annoyed that this human would dare look at his person without even flinching in fear or submit to his presence. He is Sesshoumaru heir to the Western Lands where his mighty and terrible father reigns supreme. He is superior to her in every way yet she dares to look at his person without fear or respect!!

"Human wench…do you not know your place? Or are you simply stupid like the rest of your kind? Bow down to this Sesshoumaru and I will spare you." He said while coldly looking at the woman.

Kagome's right brow slightly rose while her eyes squinted with annoyance "wench?! I do have a name Youkai and the last time I checked I was never called wench."

Sesshoumaru felt his anger rising as this woman rudely addressed him "Wench if you know what's good for you address this Sesshoumaru properly lest you find your head no longer attached to your shoulder." He said while flexing his claws dangerously by his sides.

"My name is not wench Youkai! It's Kagome and if you cannot address me with respect you'll know exactly how it feels to be purified." Kagome bit back.

Upon hearing those words from the woman Sesshoumaru quickly moved with lightning speed and grabbed kagome by the neck pinning her hard by the tree. "Respect is something you will give to me wench! Whether by force or by your death!" he coldly said.

Sesshoumaru expected the woman to tremble before him of fear but he was surprised when she just calmly stared at him with her eyes without any hint of fear while he held her neck in his hands. She annoys him. This insolent wench does not fear him and yet he is amused by her lack of it. She is a puzzle, an enigma, and he will break her.

Kagome was stuck between the tree and this creature who calls himself Sesshoumaru when she felt his claws tighten even more around her. She will never submit and be killed by this…this man!

Without breaking contact with the youkai's eyes she placed a hand on his wrist and called forth a little of her purifying power. Sesshoumaru loosened his hand a bit on her neck when he felt her purifying power touch his skin. He did not let go f her completely but that was enough for Kagome to break herself loose.

Kagome tightened her grip on his wrist and brought her lower body upward delivering a kick on Sesshoumaru's left side of which he successful y blocked with his right arm. Kagome broke free and bounded to the sides while her eyes remained on Sesshoumaru's form.

Sesshoumaru slowly turned towards the woman who easily broke free from his hold. He watched as she stood under the sky while her black garments gently moved when the wind blows at her direction. Her eyes remained trained on his person.

The two of them remained unmoving while they both regarded each other with wariness. The air around them became thicker as their powers began to rise. Kagome's icy blue aura and Sesshoumaru's golden aura began to touch each other. While standing on the on both ends of the field the two beings of supreme power did not notice that instead of their aura clashing at their contact it gently wrapped at the other weaving and touching to caress.

After a few moments of unnerving silence between them, Sesshoumaru broke the silence by quickly moving closer towards Kagome and swiped her with his poison whip. Kagome anticipated his move and quickly erected a barrier encasing her before the whip made contact with her skin.

While being inside her barrier Kagome moved sideways and sent a purifying orb towards her opponent; without being fazed by the counter attack he calmly deflected the ball of energy to the side by swiping his hands against it. Sending it towards an unsuspecting tree; He observed the scorch marks on the tree's trunk and dangerously squinted his eyes towards the woman who caused it.

'She obviously has power and judging by her movements…she also had enough training.' He silently thought.

He used his demon speed to move closer to her and delivered a strong sideways kick which she easily blocked with her right arm. He moved with demon speed to attack the wench and yet she is able to follow his every move and block every blow he gave. He was beginning to think that perhaps this wench is not human but something else.

Her scent in itself is not a scent that most humans would have; humans smelled of earth, sweat and urine. They are dirty creatures who stink of dirt and yet this human smells of flowers and nature. She is a creature with a human form yet her smell and power does not describe that of a human. She has purifying power but it is obvious that she is not using all of her strength.

The knowledge that this woman is not fighting with her real strength against him brought indescribable anger inside of him and also something else; something deeper and more primitive.

Does she think him weak?! How dare she?!

Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly started bleeding red while he parried blows against the insufferable onna who dared think low of him. This woman will bow down and submit to him. He will not take her life; he will have her submit to him. His beast purred inside of him imagining the taste of this onna's warm blood against his lips while her luscious form writhed in pleasure underneath him.

Yes…he desires her.

Her power.

Her strength.

He will have all of her.

Kagome noticed the change on the youkai's power when she traded blows with him; she noticed how his eyes started bleeding red and subconsciously reacted to the danger she felt from him. She moved backwards away from the danger that he presented. She stood far from him and silently observed that the Youkai stood silently opposite her while its blood red eyes stayed unmoving on her form. What she saw in his eyes brought a shudder to her form.

Lust.

Blood red crimson eyes and icy blue gaze locked at each other. They were both unmoving until icy blue lost sight of the other. Kagome didn't notice Sesshoumaru move from his place in time and when she did he was already behind her swiping his claws on her back which she blocked with a barrier she erected on time. But the force of him against her barrier sent her flying to the ground.

Sesshoumaru noticed the woman lying on her back so he quickly moved and attacked her. She gave him a kick with her right leg which he grabbed by his left hand while he placed his left knee in between her thighs. She was about to give him a fist when he used his hands to pin her arms on the sides of her head.

Kagome looked at him in annoyance when she noticed that he had her trapped underneath him. She can't move her body against the steely hold of her captor. She locked her eyes against his crimson one's and inwardly shuddered.

'Will this be the end of me?' she thought

She thought her death will inevitably come and closed her eyes shut. She expected pain to come but what she received wasn't something she most expected.

Kagome felt lips against her own and instantly opened her eyes. He is kissing her! How dare this arrogant jerk steal her first kiss!!

She felt annoyed and angry for the kiss. She struggled with all her might against him while her hands were firmly kept locked on her sides. She struggled underneath him unbeknownst to her that she is arousing him even more.

Sesshoumaru tasted her while he gently nipped and playfully bit her lips. When she felt a soft bite on her lower lip Kagome opened her mouth in surprise. He used this moment and shoved his tongue inside of her mouth tasting every corner of her.

She can't believe it! This brute is kissing her this way! She struggled against his hold when she felt his hands loose on her wrist. She placed both her hands on his chest and pushed but it was like pushing an immoveable rock. She felt his tongue move inside her mouth and she felt liked it…

She felt the strength and power that he emits and yet his kiss is very gentle. Kagome began to unconsciously respond to him. The hands that she used to struggle against him moved to tangle on his long silver hair drawing him closer to her. The legs that were pinned on the ground by him were now tightly wrapped on his hips. She felt his hands on her scalp gently scratching and pulling on her hair. Their touches became needy and their kisses became passionate. His kiss traveled from her mouth, to her cheeks, to her eyes, her ears and then an open trail of wet kisses to her neck. His left hand was on her sides touching and kneading her while his left hand was on her thigh.

When Kagome noticed his hand moving upwards on her thigh she awakened from her dream and placed both her hands on his chest while she used her power to push him.

Sesshoumaru stopped with his actions when he felt a jolt of power on his chest; he glanced down and saw the woman underneath him with startling blue eyes fill with surprise. He was about to restrain her once more when he felt her power push him farther from her.

Kagome stood slowly stood on shaky knees and decided that it was best to escape. She was about to use her power to teleport when she felt an arm restrain her body. She turned towards her captor and his golden eyes were the last thing she saw before she lost her consciousness.


	7. note to all

Hello guys…

I know that its been a really long while since I wrote an update…

I've been busy with my preparation for the board exams I'm gonna be taking this upcoming December…

Im posting this to let you know that…im gonna edit or re-write the whole story of Moonlit Future…

I want to write it layer by layer…I wanna present to you a story that I love and a whole different world of Inuyasha…so I hope you guys can wait a while…coz its gonna take a whole lot time…chapters might stretch coz I'll be inserting history and stuff…

My exams will be done by December 21 this year…so hopefully I can upload the edited version and some new chapters…


End file.
